Anna
15,000,000 | epithet = Proudmoore () | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Proudmoore" Anna was a Pirate and soldier of the Notch Pirates, wherein she was to become one of its Eight Knights of Hell. Previously, she was also part of the Xros Pirates. Unknown to most, Anna was the child of Freyja, the Notch Captain. Appearance Anna is most identified by her blonde hair and short stature, with everyone else in the surgery rooms towering over her. She has pale skin and a soft complexion.Isle of Genesis: One of Blumenthal Gerhard's doctors apoints to an injured Anna, as she begs Gerhard to heal her just like with the others. Her eyes are of the same color as her hair, with medium-sized pupils that offer quite some expressiveness. Anna's hair is long enough to reach her back, however, she usually tied it up so that it didn't hold her back during battle. Despite her eyebrows being somewhat thin, they were quite notable. For clothing, Anna wore the typical Notch Pirates' usual set for the low-ranked soldiers. After her battle with the Shichibukai, Anna was shown to have lost both her legs, which had been seemingly crushed. Personality Anna was a devoted soldier, constantly worrying about doing her best in battle and making her superiors proud. For that, she showed a fear of dying as a soldier without a name, just like any other casualty. Despite her previous fears, upon talking with Blumenthal Gerhard, Anna starts to get at ease, her body quickly calming down as she remembers what it was like in the Xros Pirates. Though, it should be noted that his powers have played a part in this too.Isle of Genesis: Anna feels her body calming down as she talks with Gerhard, with him reminding her of Shiguma's teachings Relationships Notch Pirates Freyja: As Freyja's adopted daughter, Anna is regarded as one of her dearest people. Upon learning of her death, Freyja was extremely sad and vowed to take down opponents such as the Shichibukai. Blumenthal Gerhard: Anna looks up to Gerhard, seeing his ability to fix just about anyone. Meeting him in the surgery room, she begs him to heal her just like with the others. Despite them meeting prior, Anna doesn't remember Gerhard until he speaks her name. She claims back her worth as a soldier due to his words. With Gerhard's powers, Anna feels even more relief, passing away while thanking him silently. Xros Pirates Michael D. Shiguma: Anna has a deep respect for her previous Captain, despite joining other members in defecting from his crew. In her last moments, Anna remembers his teachings. Powers & Abilities As a Pirate and Soldier, who had served the Xros Pirates for many years, it can be assumed that she was rather competent at fighting. Furthermore, Ascalon implied she was soon going to be awarded a position as one of the crew's Hell Knights. However, unsurprisingly, she couldn't do much against enemies like the Shichibukai. History Past Many years ago, Anna had joined the Xros Pirates at quite a young age, and battled at their behest for years. At some point, she had been adopted by Freyja as her child. Sometime later, alongside Freyja, she defected the Xros and formed into the Notch Pirates. Conflict at Annunaki Anna is shown to be waiting her surgery at the Medic Room, with one doctor notifying Gerhard she had her legs crushed. She expresses her fears of not being healed and then dying as a nobody, to which Gerhard quickly replies by saying her name. Despite Anna's doubts on the name not being hers, Gerhard reminds her of their time at the Xros Pirates, and then, of Shiguma's teachings, caressing her face. Through his powers, Gerhard continues to reassure Anna, she smiles at him and becomes truly at ease, the life finally sapping away from her being.Isle of Genesis: Due to Gerhard's power, Anna peacefully passes away, smiling as she does so. Ascalon comments that if Anna hadn't died, she would have become one of the elite of the crew. Bounty |} Major Battles Trivia *Her appearance is based on Violet Evergarden from the Violet Evergarden Series. *Anna's name is meant to be generic, as in some situations, names like these are either easy to remember or easily forgotten. This coincides with her character's theme of dying nameless. **Furthermore, her appearance is also meant to be composed of common traits, aside from her eyes. *As questioned by User:Jakyou, Anna had a crush on Blumenthal Gerhard. **Though, since it was a mindless thing on the character's part, it wasn't ever mentioned. The difference in their age also played a part. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pirates Category:Former Notch Pirates Category:Former Xros Pirates